


Flarrow Next Gen: A New Chapter

by hoffkk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, Multi, Next Generation, flarrow, heroes in training, lady flash, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Caitlin's daughter and Oliver and Felicity's son have a love/hate relationship... meaning they love to hate each other, but one day a line is crossed and that all changes, bringing out all sorts of reactions from friends, family, and even each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt request on tumblr. Hope you guys like it. Here is a little guide of the main children so you know who belongs to whom:
> 
> Barry and Caitlin Allen - Andeigh Nora Allen (pronounced like "Andy")  
> Oliver and Felicity Queen - Thomas Robert Queen, Finley Thea Queen  
> John and Lyla Diggle - Sara (military doc, overseas), John Diggle Jr. (JJ, in college)  
> Cisco and Laurel Ramon - Matias and Elias (twins) Rosa/Ro - foster kids  
> Iris and Linda Park-West - Isaac (adopted)
> 
> This story focuses mainly on Andeigh and Tommy in the perspective of Andeigh, but there are some slight shifts throughout. 
> 
> WARNING: inappropriate language is used in the story as well as some sexual innuendos. There are also some intense make-out scenes, but nothing too graphic. Prepare yourself accordingly. ;)

It was Wednesday night, which meant it was family dinner night.  Every Wednesday, the Allen, Queen, Ramon, and Diggle families got together for dinner and then some after hours super hero training for the kids, helping them to learn to work as a team, so they could be prepared to take over for their parents one day.  This has been going on since the kids became freshman in high school and now that they are seniors, the training has only gotten more intense, including real-time training via patrolling the city.  Andeigh Allen loved team training, but even though it had its perks, it also had its drawbacks.  Well, really it had just one drawback...

"Ugh, I can't believe it's Wednesday already."  Andeigh grumbled, as she lay sprawled across her double bed, lounging on her back with her long, dark hair hanging off the end.  She was clad in a flowy red tank, stylishly ripped skinny jeans, a pair of black converse, and of course her signature gold lightning bolt necklace that her parents gave her when she turned thirteen and first started showing symptoms of having super speed like her father.  She loved that necklace and refused to take it off unless a mission demanded it.

"Uh, huh..."  Her best friend, Rosa Ramon, mumbled in response as she squatted down on the floor to dig through her massive navy blue purse, which she did elegantly in her multi-colored, paisley sundress, which she paired with some sassy heels and a cute cropped jean jacket.

"I can't believe I have to see that jerk again and pretend that I can actually stand him.  I mean, having dinner with him is one thing, but why do our parents insist on training us together?  Seriously, it's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Uh, huh..." Rosa repeated, brushing some dark hair behind her ear from her perfectly messy, long bob that was recently highlighted with shades of blonde, a style inspired by actress Lucy Hale from their favorite show _Pretty Little Liars_.

"Ro?  Are you even listening?"  Andeigh queried, flipping onto her stomach to get a better look at her friend.  "Ro!" She called out one last time before rising onto her knees, grabbing a fuzzy decorative pillow, and firing it at her friend.

"Ow!" Rosa yelped as the pillow hit her shoulder and knocked her off balance, causing her to fall backward and land on her butt.

Andeigh burst out laughing, catching the pillow effortlessly as her friend threw it back in feigned annoyance.  Once she caught her breath, she teased her friend, "Well, it serves you right for not listening."

"I was looking for my notebook, the one with your speed trial data in it.  I think I mixed it up with my math notebook and left it in my locker."  Rosa confessed.

"You brought that to school!"  Andeigh questioned in disbelief.  "What if someone sees it?  No one can know about my super speed, Rosa.  If someone finds out--"

"I know."  Rosa cut off.  "Relax, its safely tucked away in my locker."

"Why did you remove it from STAR Labs anyway?"  Andeigh wondered aloud.

"I figured I could go over some of the numbers in study hall, rework some calculations."  Rosa explained.

"And?"  Andeigh probed, quirking a brow at her friend.

"And I think I found a way to increase your speed by 3.7%."  Rosa smiled triumphantly.

"Well,” Andeigh smiled mischievously.  "in that case..." She let her actions finish the sentence and leapt off the bed, disappearing before Rosa could blink twice.  After another blink, Andeigh was back in her room with a shiny black notebook in hand.

"Let's see what you came up with."  She grinned, sitting back down on her bed and speed reading through the pages of the journal.  "Nice." Andeigh said after a solid five seconds, then handed the notebook over to her friend.

Rosa took back the notebook and shook her head at her friend in amusement.  "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

"The running or the reading?"  Andeigh inquired with a smirk as she laid back on her bed, torso propped up by her pillows as she toyed with the necklace around her neck.

"Both."  Rosa answered, then turned to put the notebook into her bag as she continued.  "And for the record, I didn't have to be listening to know that you were talking about Tommy."

"Excuse me?"  Andeigh queried as she sat up straight and pulled her legs in to sit Indian style, confusion over-taking her features.

It was Rosa's turn to smirk as she faced her friend and explained herself.  "Every Wednesday, I come home with you after school, and, every Wednesday, I hear the same rant about Tommy Queen and how he's a jerk and you can't stand him.  Frankly, I'm getting quite sick of it."  She noted as she plopped down on the bed perpendicular to her friend.

"Well, tell me how you really feel, why don't you?!" Andeigh said, tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine, I will."  Rosa said, her smile growing as she turned to face her friend completely, mimicking her seated position.  Andeigh just stared down her friend and waited for her to speak as she tried to ignore the distracting glint of light reflecting off of Rosa's tiny nose ring that matched the three sparkly earrings she wore in her right ear.  "I think you talk about Tommy because you think about Tommy, and you think about Tommy because you like Tommy."

"Oh, please.  Why would I like Tommy?  He's an ass." Andeigh said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but he is an ass that likes you."  Rosa told her.

"No, he doesn't.  Tommy Queen only likes three things: getting under my skin, looking in mirrors, and making out with blonde bimbos."

"That's not true." Rosa defended.  "He made out with that redhead once."  With that, both girls burst into a fit of giggles.

Rosa really tried to defend Tommy.  She knew he was a good guy deep down, but he just didn't make it an easy job for her, not with his tendency to act like a man-whore, ass-hat every time their parents weren't around.

Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door.  Andeigh turned to see a familiar face pop their head through the door.  "Hey, girls."

"Hey, Aunt Laurel."  Andeigh replied at the same time Rosa responded, "Hey, mom."

"What's so funny in here?"  She asked.

"Nothing."  The girls answered in unison then shared a knowing smile.

"Okaaay."  Laurel said, not believing them for a minute.  "Well, it's your guys' turn to set the table tonight, so get your butts downstairs and help your beautiful mothers out, would you?"

"Okay, we're coming."  Rosa said, as they both rose to their feet.

Laurel smiled and headed back downstairs, while Andeigh grabbed her phone and slid it into her pocket.

Making their way out of the room, Rosa said seriously, "I really do think Tommy is a good person deep down.  Maybe if you gave him a fair chance..."  She trailed off, letting her friend fill in the blank for herself.

"Yeah, not gonna happen."  Andeigh said, then smirked as she gave her friend a playful shove out the door.

********

As Andeigh made her way down the staircase behind Rosa, she peered over the railing into the living room and spotted Tommy sitting on the couch with his little sister Finley.  He appeared to be helping her with her homework.  She couldn't make out the conversation, but saw that they were smiling and talking as he pointed to something in her workbook, then suddenly the little girl stuck her tongue out at her brother, who retaliated by tickling her.  It was a sweet moment, and as it played out in front of her, Andeigh couldn't help but grin and think that maybe Rosa was right.  Maybe there was more to Tommy then he let on, maybe he did have a sweeter, softer side.

"Rosa!  Andeigh!"  Finley squealed with delight, running over to hug them one at a time.

"Hi, Finn."  Rosa said as she received her hug.

"Hey, Finny.  How are you?"  Andeigh asked the 10 year old girl who clung to her side.

"Good."  Finley said, beaming at Andeigh using her special nickname.  "Can you help me with my English homework?"

"Big brother too cool to help you?"  She questioned, smirking at Tommy before quickly reverting her eyes back to Finley.  Andeigh forgot how much they looked alike with their steely blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, although you could easily see that Finn's features more so resembled those of their mom, Felicity, and Tommy's more so resembled those of their dad, Oliver.

"I'm supposed to write a short story for class, but I don't know what to write about and all his ideas stink."  Finn answered, gesturing a thumb toward her brother.

"Shocker."  Andeigh commented, while Tommy just rolled his eyes.  They continued to stare at each other for a moment when Rosa broke the silence.

"Hey, Finn, Andeigh needs to talk to Tommy right now, so why don't you come help me set the table, and I can help you brainstorm some ideas for your story."  Rosa offered, tossing a mischievous smile towards her best friend.

"Okay!" Finley cheered, letting Rosa drape an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the kitchen.

Before Andeigh could protest, they were gone and she was left alone in an awkward silence with Tommy.

"So...you need to talk to me?"  Tommy smirked.

"I..."  Andeigh trailed off, unsure of what to say.  She was _so_ going to get Rosa back for this.

"Let me guess... you want to confess your undying love for me?" He teased.  "And maybe take me to that room of yours for some... _extra_ training."

Andeigh rolled her eyes at the innuendo.  So much for Tommy's sweet side.  He clearly didn't have one sweet, endearing bone in his body.

"In your dreams."  She retorted sassily, placing a hand on her hip as she jutted it out to the side.

Tommy was suddenly quiet as he wet his lips while trailing his eyes up and down her body.  After giving her a thorough onceover, they locked eyes once more. 

It was strange.  As Andeigh stared back, she noticed that his eyes seemed darker than they were a second ago.  His cheeks seemed rosier too, like he was embarrassed or something, and she could have sworn she heard him mumble something along the lines of “ _you have no idea."_   The whole moment made her wonder just what exactly he _had_ been dreaming about lately.

Running a hand through his newly cut hair (one of those sexy hairdos that were longer on the top and shorter on the sides but not excessively so), Tommy quickly regained his composure and said, "Just as well.  You're not my type anyway."

Andeigh wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling a second ago, but whatever it was, it was gone and replaced with a familiar hatred.  She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before she responded.

"What a pity." She said dryly, then headed for the kitchen, purposely hitting him in the shoulder on the way to the swinging door behind him.  Andeigh knew right away that the action hurt her more than it did him, after all, that boy was pretty solid, but she didn't react until she was in the kitchen and out of his line of sight.  She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You okay, sweetie?" Her mother, Caitlin, asked as she noticed her rubbing the side of her arm.

"Fine." _Just freakin' dandy_.  Andeigh replied.

"All right, then take this and finish dressing the table, please."  Her mom said with a smile as she handed her the fancy wooden box that held the good silverware.

"Yes, ma'am."  She complied in a teasing voice, giving her mom a mock salute, then headed across the room to the large mahogany table.

The husbands and wives took turns cooking for family night.  Tonight was the wives' night, so the women were bustling about the kitchen, preparing the dinner.  Her mom was supervising the whole thing, making sure that everything was set up properly and accounted for; Aunt Felicity was getting a mini cooking lesson as she watched Aunt Lyla put the finishing touches on the lasagna, and Aunt Laurel was preparing a salad with Rosa at the island.

While Andeigh laid out the silverware in the appropriate places, she couldn't help but watch Aunt Laurel and Rosa.  They were adorable as they chopped veggies together, giggling and tossing cherry tomatoes into each other's mouths.  She loved seeing them act like a happy family, especially after she heard the story one night about how they both almost missed out on having a family at all.  Apparently, shortly after Aunt Laurel and Uncle Cisco got married, Laurel got hurt pretty bad doing vigilante work, bad enough that it left her unable to have children.  Then, several months later, she prosecuted a case and sent a drug dealer to jail along with his battered wife who happened to be his accomplice in a murder.  They were both going to jail for life, leaving their daughter, Rosa, to get lost in the foster care system, but Laurel just couldn't let the four year old go, and, after a long talk with Cisco, they agreed to take her in as their own.  Seven months later, Rosa's mother gave birth to twins in prison, and Laurel and Cisco knew they had to take them in too.  They agreed that it was the right thing to do, and once they laid eyes on Matias and Elias, they had no regrets about their decision.  It was a long, tough road for the Ramon family to get where they were today, but they got through it and became the big, happy family they all always wanted.  That was why watching them interact made Andeigh so happy.  They were inspirational.  Maybe she would be a foster parent one day.

About ten minutes later, the table was set, the food was ready, and Caitlin called everyone to dinner.  The adults filled one side of the table, while the kids filled the other.  They always sat in the same spots.  Fortunately for Andeigh, that meant she got to sit next to Rosa.  Unfortunately, that also meant she got to sit across from Tommy...talk about ruining your appetite.  However, she did her best to ignore his smug smirk as she always did, except he wasn't smirking at her.  In fact, he barely looked at her as he shoveled his lasagna into his mouth.  Weird.   Andeigh shrugged it off and stabbed at her salad.  After taking a dry bite, she realized she forgot the dressing.  Reaching for the bottle of vinegar and oil, she found it was a bit too far away.

"Hey, Ro, can you--"

"Here." Tommy cut off her question, handing her the fancy glass bottle.

"Uh, thanks." She replied awkwardly, not used to him being nice or helpful outside of training.  As she grabbed the bottle, her fingers brushed his and she felt a tingle-like spark.  Andeigh's eyes shot to his, and she could tell he felt it too.  She quickly yanked her hand away along with bottle and avoided his gaze as she fiddled with the cork. 

Did she really just feel... a spark? With Tommy?!  No, it couldn't be.  It was just static electricity.  It had to be, or maybe it had something to do with her powers.  Yeah, that was it.  It was just excess electricity from her powers playing tricks.  Nothing more.  So, why didn't she feel totally convinced?

As Andeigh sorted through her thoughts, she grew confused and annoyed, causing her to pull on the cork angrily.  It popped out easily, but because of the exorbitant amount of strength she used, her arms went flying.  Her left hand that held the cork inadvertently punched Rosa in the face, while her right arm extended forward, releasing the bottle's contents.

"Oww! Deigh, what the heck!?"  Rosa shrieked, causing the adults to turn their heads.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"  Andeigh asked worriedly, checking her for a bruise.  Sure enough, a small one was beginning to form on her cheek.

Rosa rubbed at her wound and said, "It hurts, but I'll live.  What--oh... that's a good look for you there, Tommy."  She added, stifling her giggles as best she could.

Andeigh looked at Rosa like she was insane, then glanced over to Tommy who just sat there drenched in dressing looking completely irritated.

"Tommy... I am so sorry." She apologized.  "Want my napkin?" Andeigh offered innocently, extending the small piece of fabric toward him.

With that, everyone burst into laughter and even Tommy couldn't help but smile.

"Andeigh, get the boy a wet cloth from the sink."  Her mother told her as she tried to hide her amusement at the situation.

Andeigh did as she was told and grabbed a clean rag from the kitchen drawer, wet it, and brought it over to Tommy.  As she went to hand it to him, she dropped it on the floor.  She bent over by his seat, snatched it before he could, and turned toward him to hand it over once more.  Upon turning her head, their faces were mere inches apart.  She was getting lost in his blue-gray eyes when he leaned a tad bit closer and whispered, "You know, if you wanted to oil me up, all you had to do was ask."

Just like that, the spell was broken, and she sneered at his cocky smile.  Annoyed, Andeigh put the cloth on the table instead of in his hand, using the surface for leverage to lift herself back up to a standing position as she did so.  However, in the process, she subtly moved her hand slightly to the left, purposely knocking Elias's water.  The glass was full enough and close enough that a good bit of it poured right onto Tommy's lap.

"Oops! My bad!"  Andeigh said unconvincingly, then crossed her arms as she gave _him_ a onceover this time to admire her handiwork.  Standing up in shock and frustration, Tommy had sticky hair, a shiny face, a white tee-shirt covered with a big yellowish blob, and jeans with a giant wet spot on the front.  Needless to say, Andeigh was quite pleased with herself.

"Seriously?" Tommy spat.

"Bite me." She retorted.

"Classy." He tossed back.

"Well, I rather lack class than be a giant ass."  She replied pointedly.

Caitlin looked nervously at her husband, Barry, who just shrugged, not knowing how to diffuse the situation.  They then looked to Oliver and Felicity.  This wasn't the first time their children fought, not by a long shot, but it was definitely one of the more intense fights they have ever had.  Felicity didn't respond except for throwing back half a glass of wine in one go and then pouring herself more. Oliver just shook his head and mouthed the word "later" meaning they would punish them later during training.  Meanwhile, Diggle and Lyla shared looks with Cisco and Laurel that were essentially different variations of “oh, boy."  Thankfully, the younger ones were too were distracted by their food and each other to notice much of what anyone was saying.

Unable to stand next to him any longer, Andeigh gave Tommy one last scowl then made her way back around the table.  As she neared her seat, a figure burst through the door behind her.  Whirling around, she saw Diggle and Lyla's son, John Jr., had arrived.

"Johnny boy!"  She screeched, hugging him tightly.  "You made it!"

John Jr.'s last final exam at Star City University was today.  He wasn't sure if he would be able to catch the train in time to make it for dinner and training, but he did, and Andeigh was thrilled.  He was the brother she never had, and she had missed him dearly since he graduated and spent all his time on campus.  He still came to training on occasion, but only to their Star City sessions, which meant she only got to see him twice a month.  A total bummer.

"Yeah, I would have been here sooner, but the train was running late.  Hope I didn't miss much."  He said teasingly.

"Uh, well..."  Andeigh trailed off, stifling a laugh as she stepped back and looked to Tommy.

John Jr. followed her eyes and took in his best friend's appearance.

"Geez, Tom, I knew you'd be happy to see me, but I didn't think you'd be _that_ excited." He quipped as he made his way around the table, causing everyone to laugh and all the anger and stress in the air to dissipate for the time being.

"Shut up, JJ." Tommy smirked as they bumped fists.  Then, JJ took the empty seat between Tommy and his mother, Lyla.

They all got back to dinner after that, making small talk and eating their food.  As they did so, Andeigh noticed a few interesting looks between Rosa and JJ, including the wink he tossed her when he first sat down across from her at the table.  Andeigh wasn't sure what their deal was.  They were flirty, but Rosa had never mentioned liking him.  Maybe she should bring up the topic later to Rosa and see what she had to say about it.  She started to think of a way to bring up the conversation, when she got distracted by a conversation across the table.

"So, how's college life, JJ?" Oliver asked.

"Great.  I really love it at SCU."  He replied happily.

"I can't believe you are done with your freshman year already."  Felicity noted, her voice nostalgic.

"Tell me about it."  Lyla chimed in.  "My baby boy is in college and my baby girl is saving lives as an army doctor half-way around the world.  All I got left is this big lug."  She added, patting her husband on the shoulder lovingly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."  Diggle noted, and when Lyla drank her wine rather than respond, they all laughed.

"In other news," Caitlin began, changing the subject.  "I hear some congratulations are in order." She finished, looking directly at Tommy."

"Ugh, mom.  Do you have to tell everyone my business?"  Tommy whined.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be proud of my son."  Felicity affirmed.  "It's my right as a mother."

Tommy rolled his eyes, but smiled.

Their banter was cute, but Andeigh had no idea what they were talking about, so she couldn't help but interject.

"So, what did golden boy do this time?" She questioned partly out of curiosity and partly to annoy and embarrass Tommy further.

"Tommy was made valedictorian."  Felicity beamed.

"Yep, number one in his class.  Just like his mother."  Oliver smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Well, he certainly didn't get it from his father."  Laurel teased.

"Ha. Ha."  Oliver said dryly.

"Well, congrats, Tommy."  Barry smiled.

"Yes, they clearly made the right choice." Caitlin added.

"Well, they got the "dick" part right."  Andeigh chimed in quiet enough that only Rosa, JJ, and Tommy heard the remark.

Rosa and JJ just snickered, while Tommy gave her a knowing look.

"What's your class ranking again, Andeigh?"   He tossed back for everyone to hear.

"Fifth."  She answered.  "Rosa, here, has our top spot."  She added to take the attention off of herself.  They found out last Friday and celebrated Rosa last weekend, but the Star City crew hadn't heard yet.  So, while they all congratulated Rosa on her triumph, Andeigh got lost in her own thoughts.

There was nothing wrong with ranking fifth.  It was a perfectly respectable ranking, especially when she got Ds in gym and couldn't speed read in class because she had to hide her powers.  Her ranking didn't bother her at all, but Tommy's did.  As much as she hated to admit it, he was good at everything.  EVERYTHING.  He was a genius academically and with computers thanks to his mom, and he excelled at hand to hand combat, archery, picking up girls, and looking good thanks to his dad.  It was nauseating.  Seriously, if he wasn't such an ass-hat all of the time, he'd be practically perfect.

" _Stop it_."  Andeigh scolded herself.  " _Stop thinking about Tommy.  Don't even go there_."

Andeigh shook the thoughts from her mind and struck up a conversation with JJ to get her mind off of the ass across from her.  Luckily, she managed to ignore him for the rest of the meal and have a pretty pleasant time.


	2. Training Gone Wrong... Or Oh So Right?

An hour later, the teenagers were redressed in their workout clothes and down at STAR Labs with their fathers, ready to begin tonight's lesson.  The boys wore black sweatpants and STAR Labs t-shirts, while the girls wore the same t-shirts with black capri pant leggings.  Rosa, ever the fashionista, had cut and tied the sides of her shirt for a sassier, more fitted look, which she rocked.  Her modification rose the hem just enough to show off her cute belly button ring.  The girl definitely had a thing for piercings.  Andeigh's shirt was tighter fit, but normal-sized, covering all of her.  She wanted to spice it up like Rosa's, but her mom and dad would never let her get away with it.  Her mom would just say how "it's not very lady-like."  The phrase had become her new personal mantra lately, and Andeigh found it completely annoying.

"All right," Oliver spoke loudly for all to hear.  "first up we have specialty training.  So split up into your areas."

Andeigh finished throwing her wavy hair up in a ponytail as she made her way over to her dad.  Together they left for the adjacent room for speed drills as the other three went with their own fathers to separate corners of the room they were already in.  Rosa went to a desk to work on some engineering projects and practice using the different databases on the computer, JJ went to the mats to work on hand-to-hand combat and bo staff skills, and Tommy went to practice his archery skills.

********

Two hours later, Andeigh re-entered the main room.  As she chugged her bottle of water, she noticed JJ and Rosa sparing on one set of mats, while Tommy spared with his dad on the other set.  She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Uncle Oliver was totally putting him through the ringer.  Her dad had just done the same thing with her, making her run the most ridiculous speed drills, one after the other, over and over again.  It sucked.  Big time.  That's when it clicked.

"Son of a..."  Andeigh began.

"Language, young lady."  Her father smirked, knowing he would annoy her by using the "L" word.

She chose to ignore it and continued her thought, "This isn't training, it's punishment.  Isn't it?"

Barry's grin widened, "Just for you and Tommy."

Andeigh shook her head in disbelief and downed the rest of her water.  She was eighteen and was still being punished like a child.  She couldn't wait to go to college.

"Okay, guys, bring it in!"  Barry called out.

The teens lined up in the middle of the room, side by side, and waited for instructions.

"Since you guys have been doing well with your training sessions, we have a little treat for you."  Cisco said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"You get to go patrolling tonight."  Diggle finished.

"Yes." Andeigh cheered under her breath.  She had been waiting forever for this.  Her first patrol.  Suddenly, her energy felt completely restored.

"Hey, I was gonna tell 'em."  Cisco whined.  "You totally jacked my thunder... thunder jacker!  Wait...thunder jacker...that would be an awesome name!  I should write that one down."  He ranted on as he looked for a pen and paper.

Everyone either shook their head in amusement or tried to stifle a laugh at Cisco's little outburst, but Diggle got them back on track.  "All right, time to suit up."

As the heroes in training made their way to the door, Oliver stepped in front of Tommy and Andeigh, blocking their way and said, "Not you two."

"What?"  Andeigh asked, thoroughly confused and little pissed off.

"Why?" Tommy interjected, finishing her thought.

"Because, while all your physical skills are good, your sportsmanship needs a lot of work." Barry answered, giving his daughter a pointed look.

"You guys are a _team_." Oliver continued, voice and face completely serious.  "That means you are supposed to _respect_ each other and work _together_.  So, until the two of you can prove that you can do that, you're grounded."

"You've gotta be kidding." Andeigh retorted, tone laced with annoyance.

"You're grounding us?"  Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Just from patrols,” Barry explained.  "which we'll be doing twice a week from now on."

"That's so unfair!"  She complained, crossing her arms in disdain.

"Agreed."  Tommy added.

" _No_ ,” Oliver told them.  "What's unfair is someone getting hurt or _worse_ because the two of you can't get along for more than five seconds."

"But, dad--" Tommy tried.

"But nothing."  Oliver cut him off.  "Our decision is final."  He finished adamantly, leaving no more room for debate.  The room was eerily quiet for a moment as he looked back and forth between the two teens, giving them an icy stare that said he meant business.  After a long minute, Oliver spoke one last time, “They're all yours, Barry." then headed to meet the other half of the team.

Barry exchanged nods with Oliver, assuring him he had the situation handled, then stepped forward to address the kids in front of him.

"So, here's the plan.  While Oliver and John take your better half on patrol training, you two get to spend the next two hours with Cisco and me, learning how to trust each other and act like a team."  Barry informed them.

"So, go get one last drink, and meet us next door."  Cisco instructed, then headed toward the door with Barry right behind him.

"Ugh, this is so gonna suck."  Andeigh griped.

"Ya think?"  Tommy retorted sarcastically as he walked past her.

Andeigh rolled her eyes and followed suit, completely dreading what was waiting for them in the other room.

********

For the next hour, Andeigh and Tommy were forced into doing lame trust exercises, one after another, and they did _not_ go well.  It started with Tommy purposely dropping Andeigh in a trust fall, followed by Andeigh leading a blindfolded Tommy into a chair instead of around it, causing him to fall over.  Needless to say, it all went downhill from there.

As the team-building session hit its halfway mark, Barry was at a loss and looked to Cisco who was sitting on his chair backwards and rubbing his temples in an attempt to ward off the headache that was quickly approaching thanks to all the bickering between Andeigh and Tommy.  They argued during every exercise the men threw at them and managed to fail each one with flying colors, and the current one was no exception.

This time the arguing not only escalated to full out yelling, but also to shoving.  When Andeigh, threw out the first punch, which Tommy easily blocked, Barry quickly intervened.

"ENOUGH!"  He yelled angrily, speeding between them to block any more violence.

"No, it's not."  Cisco said, matter-of-factly as he removed himself from his chair and walked over to the group.

"It's not?"  Barry questioned, completely confused as the teens looked at their uncle with similar looks of perplexity.

"Nope."  He smiled mischievously.  "If they want to duke this out, I say we let them."

"What?"  Barry retorted, looking at his friend like he lost his mind.

"Clearly, these exercises aren't working because they're too angry to communicate effectively.  Therefore, if we want them to make any progress, we need to get all the anger out of them, and what better way to do so than letting them fight, hand-to-hand, one on one until the hours up and all the pent up hate is gone."  Cisco explained.

"I don't know..." Barry hesitated.

"I'm game." Andeigh said excitedly as she stretched out her neck in preparation for the impending fight.

"So am I."  Tommy replied as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his back.  He was never one to back down from a fight, and wasn't planning on starting now.

"You know what?  Fine."  Barry said, deciding Cisco actually made a good point.  "But first we need to make this a fair fight."  He noted before zooming out of the room only to reappear seconds later beside his daughter with a syringe in hand.  "Arm."  He ordered, nodded to Andeigh.

"Seriously?"  She asked, feeling annoyed as she stared at the familiar blue liquid in the syringe, the liquid that would temporarily shut off the speed force that flowed through her body.

"Arm."  He repeated more forcefully.

With a huff, Andeigh lifted her arm and flexed.

Once he found a good vein, he injected the needle and released its contents.

"All right," Cisco said, after they finished.  "Here are the rules.  Hand- to-hand only.  No weapons.  No leaving the matted area."  He told them; gesturing to the giant mat they were standing on."

"Also, no audience."  Barry added, knowing half the reason his friend suggested this idea was because he wanted the entertainment and to find out who would win once and for all.  Barry decided he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  Besides, he figured the kids would be more open with each other and more likely to really work out some feelings if no one was watching.

"Yeah, wait... what?"  Cisco queried.

"They need to do this on their own."  Barry told Cisco, then looked to Andeigh and Tommy and added, "We'll be back at the end of the hour to check in."

Andeigh watched the men make their exit, heard the door lock, and shook her head.  " _They lock us in here, and then say we have trust issues."_ She thought to herself as stretched out her legs and noted that her powers were officially dampened

"You sure you wanna do this?"  Tommy questioned, giving her his signature ass-hat approved smirk.

Andeigh removed her t-shirt and tossed it aside, leaving her torso clad in only a black sports bra, then smirked right back and said, "Bring it, golden boy."

They began by slowly moving in a clockwise circle as they sized each other up.  Well, _she_ was sizing _him_ up.  _He_ appeared to be checking _her_ out now that she was without a shirt.  _Perv_.  She decided not say anything about it, and instead take full advantage of the distraction by attacking head on.  She threw out a fast combination.  His instincts were good enough that he blocked the first punch, but unfortunately, for him, he wasn't anticipating the kick that came next.  Andeigh plunged her foot forward with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, causing him to stumble backward a couple steps, and retrieved her hand from his hold in the process.  The move felt good and sent high levels of endorphins rushing through her system.

Recovering quickly, Tommy came back with a few punches of his own.  Andeigh ducked, missing both attempts, then moved swiftly, throwing her arm around his neck and pulling him downward into a headlock.

"You're such a douche-bag!" She spat as she squeezed her arms tighter on his neck, allowing all the built up anger inside to finally be released.  "I should be on patrol right now, but I'm not, and it's all your fault."  She added, as he squirmed within her hold.

"My fault?"  Tommy asked exasperatedly, then moved his arm between her legs, curving it around her back thigh.  This maneuver gave him leverage as he stood up, letting him lift her like a princess above his head before slamming her back on the ground.  As she stared up at him from the floor momentarily out a breath, he bent over and continued.  "Think again.  You were the one who threw your dinner all over me."

"You're right."  She conceded, seemingly giving in for the moment.  Suddenly, she brought her leg up high and swung downward, whacking him on the back of the neck.  The motion knocked Tommy onto all fours, then sent him rolling sideways.  "But only because you were _acting_ _like a_ _douche-bag_!"  Andeigh finished, emphasizing her previous point as she scrambled to her feet and tackled Tommy from behind, pinning him to the mat.

As Tommy lay spread eagle on his stomach with her straddling his midsection, he replied, "You're such a drama queen.  It's called a joke.  Learn to take one."  With a grunt, he shifted his weight all at once to the side, trying to roll over and roll her off, but she held tight and they rolled together across the mat.  They came to a halt with Tommy on top, but Andeigh hastily hooked her legs around his and used the leftover momentum to roll herself backwards, sending him over her head so that their positions became reversed.  However, during the movement, she maneuvered her body forward so that instead of sitting on his stomach again, she ended up with her rear on his chest and her knees on either side of his head.

"I just don't understand you!"  Andeigh yelled harshly as Tommy struggled beneath her.  "One minute you're nice and sweet, the next you're a giant ass.  What is your deal?!"

Tommy brought his legs up and crossed them in front of her chest, then used his core muscles to swing himself forward into a sitting position, while sending her backward to lie on the ground.  Looking down into her eyes, he said, "I would ask you the same, but I'm pretty sure you just have perpetual PMS."

Becoming even more enraged, Andeigh used all the strength she could muster and a basic maneuver her dad taught her to break free from his hold and then climbed hurriedly to her feet as he did the same.

At this point, Andeigh was so pissed off at Tommy, she completely disregarded everything she learned about combat technique and let her fists of fury fly.  After blocking three punches, a knee to the groin, and three more punches, Tommy finally fought back.  He ducked yet another punch, then went down lower and extended his right leg out and around, giving Andeigh a swift kick right below the back of the knees, knocking her feet out from under her.  She fell backward at an angle and landed on her side.  Knowing she needed to make her next move fast, she saw a stray bo staff lying by the edge of the mat about a foot away from her and reached for it.  Tommy saw what Andeigh was planning and dove forward, grabbing her ankle and dragging her backward to him.  Taking advantage of his hold on her, Tommy flipped her over onto her back, straddled her waist, and pinned her arms to the mat above her head.

"No weapons allowed, remember?  That includes bo staffs."  He said pointedly, yet breathily, a little worn out from the fight.

Andeigh took a second to catch her breath, smirked, and retorted, "You got yours out first."

Tommy just quirked a brow at her in confusion, until she gestured with her eyes downward between his legs to his own personal "bo staff" that was standing to attention.  Andeigh was expecting him to get embarrassed and remove himself, but he didn't.  He just hovered over her, hands still holding down her wrists and stared into her eyes.  She just stared back as she waited to see what he would do next.  It was quiet for a long moment, their light panting the only audible sound in the large room.  All of a sudden, Tommy's eyes seem to darken with something she hadn't seen before... desire.  It cause a warmth to spread in her stomach, a pleasant kind of warmth, but before Andeigh could totally process what she was feeling, Tommy swooped his head down in one swift movement and kissed her.

Andeigh's eyes went wide in shock, shock that he, Tommy Queen, was kissing her and that she, Andeigh Allen, liked it.  After a second, she let her eyes close and took in the feel of his soft lips on hers.  Tommy treaded lightly at first, trying to decide if Andeigh was okay with what he was doing, but once her lips parted to properly accept the kiss, his instincts took over, sending his body into overdrive.

Tommy kissed her passionately, exploring every inch of her mouth intensely.  Andeigh responded eagerly, kissing him back just as fiercely and bucking her hips upward towards his manhood.  Tommy moaned in response, sliding his hands from her wrists to her palms, intertwining their fingers together.  After a long moment, he changed tactics and began peppering kisses down her neck.  Eventually, his hands moved to stroke the sides of her face and then trailed along the rest of her body.  As Tommy did so, Andeigh did a little exploring of her own, tracing from his pectoral muscles down to his abdominal muscles through the thin material of his shirt.  She wanted nothing more than to tear it off of him and examine his body properly, but at that point, there was noise at the door, so they quickly, albeit reluctantly, separated, and rose to their feet.

Seconds later, the door unlocked and Cisco and Barry entered the room.

"Well, well, seems like somebody got out a lot of pent up energy and emotion."  Cisco stated, mistaking their panting as a result of fighting rather than from a lack of oxygen due to another physical activity.  "Or should I say some _bodies_."

"Is he right?" Barry asked as he glanced between the two kids.  "Have you two had enough?"

 _Hell, no._   Andeigh said silently to herself.  She definitely wanted more of that, but she knew what her father really meant so she just said, "Yup."  Then, bounced on the balls of her feet out of both nervousness and because they were tingling along with the rest of her legs, signaling that the shot her father had given her earlier was wearing off.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed.  "I think... I think we managed to come to a new understanding."  He told them, offering Andeigh the smallest of smirks.  She bit her lip to keep from smiling back and tipping her dad off to any funny business.

"Good."  Barry nodded curtly.  "Go grab your stuff and hit the showers."  He ordered, gesturing to the door with a nod of his head.  "We'll meet back here on Tuesday and try the exercises again.  Remember, no field work until you ace them all."

The teens nodded silently and headed back over to the other training room to grab their bags.  They remained quiet as they packed up their gear, until Tommy spoke.  "Andeigh?"

"Yeah?"  She queried, turning to face him.

"This understanding we have..." He trailed off.

"What about it?" She probed further as she took the ponytail out of her hair, slipped it on her wrist, and ran her hands through her long black locks.

"I'm not sure I totally understand it."  Tommy confessed, scratching at the back of his head.  "Is this just physical or...?"

"Honestly?"  Andeigh began.  "I don't know, but I definitely don't want it to stop."  She smiled as she played with the collar of his shirt flirtatiously.

"Me either."  He agreed as his heart picked up pace in response to her movements.

"That being said, I think we should keep this to ourselves.  Just until we both figure out what exactly we want."  Andeigh added seriously, dropping her hand to her side.

"What if I already know what I want?"  Tommy posed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"That depends."  She answered.

"On what?"  He questioned.

"What exactly it is that you want." She said nervously.  Obviously, Andeigh enjoyed the physical stuff, but she wanted more than that.  She wanted to really get to know him on every kind of level: mentally, emotionally, spiritually, and so on, but she wasn't so sure he felt the same, and it's not like his history of being a man-whore was providing her with any type of assurance.

"I want you."  He spoke softly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.  "I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me and no one else."  Tommy clarified.

Andeigh smiled. "I'd like that."  She said, then shouldered her gym bag.  "But I still want to keep this quiet, just for a little while.  Okay?"

"Whatever you want."  He nodded, squeezing her hand as a promise.

Her smile grew wider and she slowly leaned in.  Just when she got close enough for a kiss, she put a hand on his chest, leaned in just a bit closer, and whispered, "Good night, Tommy."

Before he could muster a response, he blinked and she was gone.  He just smirked as he shook his head, then whispered to the empty room, "Good night, Andeigh."


	3. A Little Heart-To-Heart

Two weeks and three training sessions later, Andeigh and Tommy finally earned the privilege of going out in the field and doing night patrol. Andeigh was more than pumped as she and Rosa headed to the girls locker room in STAR Labs to change. As they dressed in their black and gray suits that were made of some special Kevlar-based material, she shared her feelings excitedly with Rosa.  
"I can't wait to be out there, speeding through the streets and saving the city from bad guys... It's gonna be awesome!" Andeigh squealed with delight as she sped around the confined area in her Kevlar pants, sports bra, and socks.  
"Maybe for you." Rosa stated, pausing to slip her under armour tank top over her head. "I much rather stay here and man the computers."  
"Lame." Andeigh retorted, then went back into hyper speed to put on and tie her boots.  
"What can I say, fighting thugs with drugs bores me." Rosa shrugged, her tone light and teasing, but still serious enough to show she meant what she had said. Battling it out with bad guys was fun at times, but hacking into places via computer was much more her speed. "I'm a hacker at heart."  
"That you are." Andeigh smirked as she put on her tank.  
"Speaking of hacking..." Rosa began, sliding on her Kevlar jacket and zipping it closed. "I managed to hack into the video surveillance feed here at the lab."  
The smile on Andeigh's face fell at her friend's words. She had been pretty stealthy about her relationship with Tommy, only hanging out (and making out) with him at night when she would speed over to his place in Star City. Other than that, they only saw each other for training, where they remained completely professional at all times, except...  
"Uh... cool. So, did you see anything interesting?" She asked innocently as she redid her hair into a messy bun, wondering if her friend had gone back far enough in the feed to see her and Tommy's first kiss turn make out session. Luckily, Andeigh's back was to Rosa as she fixed her hair in her locker mirror, so she could avoid her friend’s eyes. If she had been facing the other way, Rosa would have seen Andeigh's initial reaction and knew something was up, whether she saw the footage from that night or not.  
"Not really,” Rosa shrugged as she sat on the bench, lacing up her boots. "Just my dad doing a really embarrassing victory dance over something on his computer."  
Andeigh finished getting her bun just the way she liked in time to heave a quiet sigh of relief at her friend's response.  
Finished with her shoes, Rosa stood up and crossed her arms before adding, "Then, there was that steamy kiss between you and Tommy."  
Andeigh's eyes went wide and she whirled around to face Rosa. "I can explain..." She said.  
"No need, I saw the footage, remember?" Rosa reminded her, an amused smile playing on her lips as she did so.  
"It's not what you think. Tommy and I are just friends." Andeigh tried to explain.  
"Right." Rosa humored her. "Friends who make out."  
"Friends who hang out." Andeigh amended, then when Rosa gave her a look that said she wasn't buying it, she smiled and added "and sometimes take part in a little mouth to mouth recreation."  
Rosa chuckled then said, “So, this has been going on for two weeks? Or is there something else you're not telling me?"  
"No. I mean, yes we've been seeing each other for two weeks. No, there's nothing else to tell." Andeigh clarified.  
"Well, I'm happy for you both." Rosa told her as she placed a reassuring hand on her friend's bare shoulder. The touch reminded Andeigh that she needed to put on her jacket, so she did so as Rosa went on. "But please let me be there when you guys tell your parents because I have a feeling they won't be, at least not your dad." Andeigh nodded her head to that. They both knew how overprotective her dad could be, especially when it came to boys and dating.  
"Well, too bad for you, I don't plan on telling them or anyone else, at least not anytime soon." She informed Rosa.  
"Why not?" Rosa inquired. "If I were dating a guy like Tommy, I would be shouting it from the roof tops."  
"Because we're not dating, not officially." Andeigh replied. "We're just getting to know each other."  
"Oh, please,” Rosa retorted sassily. "You've been hanging out with Tommy, and kissing Tommy, and turning down other guys for the past two weeks. You're dating."  
Andeigh just bit her lip in response and didn't speak.  
"Deigh? What's going on in that big head of yours?" Rose continued to speak.  
"Nothing." Andeigh said. "Let's just go."  
She turned to head for the door, but Rosa caught her arm and turned her back around so they were facing each other once more.  
"Andeigh, wait... talk to me. Why are you so afraid of the "D" word?" Rosa queried, voice serious. She didn't understand why Andeigh was refusing to admit to dating Tommy. It wasn't that big of a deal.  
"I'm not, I'm just... I'm not sure if he takes us seriously enough for there to be a real us." Andeigh confessed.  
"What do you mean?" Rosa probed.  
Andeigh let out a loud breath before sitting down on the bench and continuing. "The thing is, I'm really starting to like him, Rosa...a lot, but I'm still not totally convinced of his intentions. What if Tommy's just in this for the physical stuff? Not that we're having sex... you know how I feel about that."  
Rosa joined her on the bench as she nodded, remembering Andeigh's concerns about mixing her powers and her sex life. She didn't know if she could control her inner speed-force and her urges at the same time, and she was scared that if she couldn't, someone would end up hurt or pregnant, which just gave her another whole set of worries to fret over. They had a long talk about it last year during one of their sleepovers, and Andeigh decided that it would be best to save herself for the right moment, the right person, if such a thing even existed.  
"I guess I'm just worried that if I let myself fall for him and give in, he's just gonna check me off his list and move on to the next challenge in a miniskirt. " Andeigh ranted on. "Or that if I don't give in, he'll eventually get bored and--"  
"and move on to the next challenge in a miniskirt." Rosa finished her thought, reusing her friend's earlier metaphor.  
"Yeah." Andeigh retorted, her voice lacking enthusiasm.  
"Well, maybe you should give Tommy a little more credit." Rosa told her.  
"I want to, but you know his track record as well as I do." Andeigh pointed out.  
"Yeah, but from what you just told me a minute ago, he's been committed to you for 14 days now, which is 13 days longer than any of his previous relationships." Rosa reminded her.  
"True." She relented a bit, but still wasn't convinced.  
Seeing that her friend was on the fence, Rosa decided to confess something of her own.  
"Do you know why I hacked the lab's video feed?" She inquired.  
"No." Andeigh answered honestly, somewhat confused by her friend's sudden change of topic.  
"I did it because I knew something was up with you and Tommy. I mean, after that first night that you guys missed patrol, you two weren't just suddenly being friendly, you were being flirty. So, I fell back on my training and decided to do some digging before I confronted you about it." Rosa told her.  
"Cute story." Andeigh retorted sarcastically. "Is there a point to it?"  
"My point is that ever since you two got together, Tommy's been different. He seems lighter, happier. It's like you brought out a light in him that no other girl's ever been able to."  
"Really?" Andeigh queried, her voice surprised yet hopeful.  
"Really." Rosa assured her friend. "So, do yourself a favor and give Tommy the benefit of the doubt, just this once, because I have a pretty good feeling that you won't regret it."  
Andeigh thought for a moment and realized that Rosa was right. Relationships are about trust and if she wants a real relationship with Tommy, then she needs to trust what he says and how he acts now and forget about the past. Still, she couldn't resist asking, "And if I do end up regretting it?"  
"Then, I'll just have to kick his ass." Rosa said with a grin as she bumped Andeigh's shoulder with her own in a teasing manner, although if Tommy ever did hurt Andeigh, Rosa wouldn't hesitate to whip out her martial arts skills.  
Andeigh chuckled, shook her head, then nodded toward the door and said, "Let's go. The guys are probably waiting on us."  
"Eh, we're worth it." Rosa said with a wink then rose to her feet and headed toward the door.  
"Got that right." Andeigh agreed as she stood and followed Rosa out, closing her locker door along the way.  
Andeigh wasn't sure what was in store for her and Tommy, but like Rosa, she also had a good feeling. It wavered there for a moment, but her best friend had restored it to full strength with her advice. "Thank god for Rosa." Andeigh thought to herself as they made their way down the hallway to the main room. There was no doubt that she'd be totally lost without her.


	4. No More Secrets

A month later, the sun was shining bright, the air was warm and breezy, and Andeigh Allen was incredibly happy.  Things were going really well between her and Tommy, though their relationship still wasn't public knowledge, nor was it official, but she wasn't going to let that bring her down... not today.  Today was special.  Today Andeigh officially became a high school graduate.

She was ecstatic and so ready to start the next chapter of her life, but Andeigh had to admit that she was also a little sad.  Her childhood was officially over, and there was no going back, but at least, she had a lot to look forward to.  As Helen Keller once said, when one door of happiness closes, another opens...

It also helped that she would have Rosa to lean on.  Whatever happened next, they would be there for each other and face it together, just they like they always did, and today was no different.  They both were there for each other as they walked across the stage and received their diplomas, and they were currently both happily celebrating each other's achievement at their communal graduation party thrown by their parents at STAR Labs.  Technically, the party was for her, Rosa, _and_ Tommy, but because of the circumstances, Andeigh couldn't exactly show that much excitement toward him.  Therefore, she focused on embracing the excitement of taking the next step with her best friend in becoming roommates at Central City University.

The party was amazing and full of their closest friends and family.  Obviously, the families of the graduates were there, but there was also the Diggle family (minus Sara who was still overseas), Aunt Iris with her wife, Linda, and their 13 year old son, Isaac, Uncle Wally and his wife, Thea, and their 3 year old daughter Harper, Grandpa Henry, Grandpa Quentin and Grandma Donna, Aunt Sara and her husband Leo with their 7 year old Leo Jr. and 6 year old Nyssa, Grandpa Joe, Uncle Dante and his wife and kids, and many more.  Andeigh loved seeing everyone all together; talking, laughing, dancing... it was one of her favorite things.  It was heart-warming to see them all enjoying being together and being happy after all the stories she had heard about all the hard times they had experienced on their own and together.  She looked forward to all big family holidays and events for just that reason.  Seeing their happiness was inspiring.  It gave her hope for her own future whatever it may be.

After a few hours, the party had wound down, leaving only the Allens, Ramons, Queens, and Diggles in the big ballroom-converted-graduation party area.  What they used the room for normally in the lab, Andeigh had no clue, but it was sure being put to good use now.  She was taking yet another walk around the room as she ate a chocolate chip cookie from the dessert buffet, looking at the tables that held all the great moments of their childhoods.  Andeigh smiled at all the memorabilia from her old art projects to Rosa's science fair trophies to all their photos together, playing dress up, swimming at Grandpa Henry's, going to school dances, and so much more.  For 14 years, they had been practically inseparable, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. 

As Andeigh made her way over to Tommy's table, she saw a plethora of trophies and placards, honoring his brilliance and athleticism and whatnot.  She just rolled her eyes, it was no wonder the guy had such a big head growing up.  Leaning in closer, Andeigh took in the giant picture collage made by his mother, Felicity.  There were photos of Tommy at various ages.  There was one of him as a baby with cake smeared all over his face, one of him as an 8 year old with missing teeth, and another of him as toddler in matching outfits with his father.  Of course there were several pictures of him with JJ.  Those two were thick as thieves growing up, causing trouble and having fun, usually at the same time.  They were almost as close as her and Rosa.  _Almost_.

Stuffing the last bit of cookie into her mouth, Andeigh brushed her hands together, shaking off the crumbs, then smoothed out the skirt of her white sundress.  Andeigh hated wearing dresses, but her mother had insisted she wear one for graduation and her party.  At first, she was annoyed at its femininity with its braided spaghetti straps and heart-shaped neckline, but once she paired it with her cherry red, cropped, quarter sleeved, gold studded , leather jacket and yellow converse shoes, she actually kind of liked her outfit.  Her necklace also helped the look.  It was always her favorite part of every outfit she wore, and today was no exception.  Twirling the golden lightning bolt between her fingers, a picture in the top corner of the tri-fold collage caught her eye.  It was of two babies napping on a blanket on the Queen's living room floor.  She bent in even closer to inspect it further, curving her hand around the cardboard and stroking the front of the photo with her thumb.  Now able to recognize their facial features, Andeigh knew it was of her and Tommy.  They looked so precious, all sound asleep with their heads titled in toward each other.  The sweetest part was their tiny, little hands meeting in the middle and clutching each other.  Andeigh couldn't help but smile as she stared at it.

"I like that one too." Said a familiar, deep voice.

Standing up straight, she looked to Tommy and smiled bigger before replying, "It's sweet."

"If only we could do that right here, right now."  Tommy responded, standing stoically in a dark green button down and khaki pants with his hands tucked in the pockets.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Andeigh quirked a thin, dark brow and asked teasingly, "You want to hold my hand, huh?"

Tommy smirked and retorted, "Among other things."

"Oh?  Like what?"  She flirted back.

"Meet me outside and I'll show you."  He whispered, then turned around and made his way to the exit.

Andeigh covered her smirk by biting her lip and pretended to stare at the photos for another minute or so.  Unable to wait any longer, she texted Rosa to cover for her and Tommy, laid her phone on the table, then inconspicuously made her way out the door.  Once she was in the hall, she didn't see Tommy, so she began walking down the hall.  As she walked past the second door on her right, Andeigh was suddenly yanked to the side and into the room.  It was a lesser used lab area with shelves full of books and tables full of extra lab equipment.  That was about all Andeigh could take in as she was pinned to the back of the steel door before being distracted by the look on Tommy's face.  His eyes seemed to darken with desire as he wet his lips and slid his grip from her forearm to her hand, threading their fingers together.

As her heartbeat picked up speed, Andeigh questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."  Tommy told her seriously, stating the obvious, the lightest smile playing on his lips.

Andeigh smiled flirtatiously and asked, "Satisfied?"

Tommy gave her one of his cocky smirks and answered, "Almost."

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers, kissing her long and hard.  A couple of seconds later, Tommy broke the kiss and said, "Congratulations."

As their noses brushed together and their lips hovered centimeters apart, she responded, "You congratulated me earlier."

"As a friend."  He explained.  "But now I can finally do so as your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well--wait... what did you say?"  Andeigh inquired, pulling back a bit to get a better look at his face.

"You heard me." He smirked back.

"You do know the definition of the term boyfriend right?"  She asked him, half joking and half serious.

"Yes, and I wear the label proudly."  He assured.  "Or at least I would if you let people know about us.  Why are we keeping this secret again exactly?"

"Well... I wasn't sure there was an us to tell people about.  I mean, I wanted there to be, but I know you aren't exactly the relationship type." Andeigh revealed her concern.

Tommy sighed, "I know... but that is only because I never found the right girl."  He answered honestly, brushing a long strand of curly hair behind her ear.

"And now you have?"  She questioned seriously.

"Yes."  He assured her.  "I found you , I want you, and I don't want to let you go...ever."

"Then don't." Andeigh whispered, then reached her free hand to cup the side of his face and dragged it hastily down to hers.  They kissed passionately, his lips ravishing hers as his tongue delved in to the depths of her mouth, laying claim to all its territories.  She moaned in response, sliding her arms around his neck and her fingers into the back of his hair.  This sent a wave of pleasure through Tommy's body, encouraging his hands to slide down and grab her rear.  As the kissing went on, he pressed her farther back into the door and slid a hand down to her thigh.  To show her approval of the motion, Andeigh hitched her leg up around his hip.  Suddenly in need of more, Tommy grabbed her other leg, wrapping it around his other hip and lifted Andeigh into the air.  The next thing she knew, she was being placed onto a steel table.  There were books behind her, so Tommy swiped them off the table in one giant motion.  The books fell to the floor, taking a test tube holder with them, so not only was there a loud bang, but also a crash as the glass shattered all over the floor.  It didn't bother Tommy enough to stop, so he kept kissing his girlfriend, moving from her mouth to her neck and back.  Andeigh didn't care about the mess either.  She was too busy undoing the buttons on his shirt.  Once they were all undone, she let her hands roam his chest and abdominal area and trace the lines of his muscles, which elicited a few moans from Tommy, whose reaction was to lay her back on the table in a horizontal position.  Before things could go any further, the double doors burst open and Barry and Caitlin rushed in.

"Oh my god."  Barry said, as he immediately closed his eyes and tried to will away the image he just saw of his daughter with Tommy, an image that was no doubt already burned into his mind.

At the same time his wife yelled, "ANDEIGH NORA ALLEN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Dad! Mom!" Andeigh yelled in surprise as she pushed Tommy away, jumped down from the table, and straightened out her dress.  It wasn't until then that she realized her jacket was on the floor and her dress straps were pushed  down over her shoulders.  Apparently, she wasn't the only one eager to remove clothing.  Andeigh was fixing her straps and trying to think of what to say next when Felicity and Oliver barreled through the door.

"What's going on?  Is everything o--oh boy."  Oliver said, ready to attack one moment, then face palming the next as he took in his son's unbuttoned shirt and Andeigh's disheveled appearance.  Sometimes, he wished Tommy wasn't so much like him when he was young.

Felicity noticed their son's appearance at the same time, and after Oliver finished speaking, she couldn't help but scold, "THOMAS ROBERT QUEEN, YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom, calm down.  My clothes _are_ on." Tommy pointed out, annoyed at her overreaction.

"Well, button your shirt!  You're at a family function for goodness sake, not a night club!"

Oliver and Tommy gave her matching looks of incredulity as Oliver replied, "What night clubs have you been to?"

"Shut up and back me up!" Felicity reprimanded her husband with a swat to the arm.

At this point, the parents had made their way farther into the room, and the Diggles and Ramons had come up behind them to see what was going on.  As Andeigh slipped her jacket back on, she noticed that more people were entering the room and the blush on her cheeks grew brighter.  This was hands down the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"Look, it's not what you guys think."  Andeigh tried.

"Oh, really?"  Barry questioned, crossing his arms in indignation.

"Because I think we can all agree it looked like you two were about to do the wild thing."  Cisco pointed out, then continued.  "A little bow-chicka-bow-b-OW!" He finished with a cry of pain as Laurel slapped him in the gut with the back of her hand, putting an end to his little song and dance.

"That's _not_ what was happening." Andeigh tried to defend.  "I mean, we weren't gonna go _that_ far."

"Well, whatever _was_ happening was certainly _not_ very _lady_ like."  Caitlin said disapprovingly.  "I thought we raised you better than that."

"Oh, come on, like you've never made out with someone before!"  Andeigh tossed back at her mother, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Not in the middle of a party made to honor me with my family in the next room!"  Caitlin retorted, raising her voice a notch higher.

"It's not that big of a deal."  Andeigh huffed.  "If you would chill out for a sec, you'd see that."

"Watch your tone, young _lady_."  Barry warned his daughter.  "That's your mother you are talking to."

Andeigh's anger only grew after her dad's reprimand.  If she heard the word 'lady' one more time, she swore she'd lose it completely.

Tommy, all buttoned up now and sensing that Andeigh was about to explode, grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers, then began rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.  As he did so, he looked toward his Uncle Barry and said, "This isn't Andeigh's fault.  It's mine.  I convinced her to sneak away with me, and I realize that we got a bit carried away, but I was not going to take things further than making out.  I swear.  I respect your daughter too much for that."

"You do?"  Barry retorted quietly, cleared his throat, then said louder, "I mean, uh, you _better_."

"I definitely do."  Tommy assured.  "In fact, I don't think I could respect anyone more.  She's bright, funny, kind, and incredibly talented."  He went on, giving Andeigh a loving smile in the process, then looked back to Barry as he added, "And it's for those reasons and more that I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"You did what?"  Oliver queried in disbelief, knowing his son was not exactly the dating type.

"Is that judgment I'm hearing?"  Felicity whispered.

"Pride." Oliver noted, tossing her a wink.  It was the truth.  He was proud that his son did something at 18 years old that he couldn't accomplish until his early thirties... find a good woman and treat her right.

Felicity was proud too.  She smiled and her eyes grew moist as she looked to Caitlin who gave her the same watery smile as Andeigh squeezed Tommy's hand a little tighter and informed them that she had said yes to his little proposal of going steady.  Since their children were babies, Felicity and Caitlin thought it would be so cute if their kids got together one day, and now it was actually happening.  As mothers and best friends, they couldn't be happier about this revelation.

Barry just stood there in shock, not completely sure how he felt about the turn of events.  He liked Tommy and knew him well enough to know that he was a good kid, although he did have a promiscuous track record, which made Barry a little uneasy.  Oh, who was he kidding?  Tommy could be the son of Jesus himself and Barry would still feel uneasy.  This was his one and only baby girl, after all, and the boy was trying to steal her away.  Then again, if he had to entrust his daughter's life to some guy, Tommy would be a solid choice.  The boy was trained to fight both humans and metahumans and he was kind and smart as a whip.  It was hard to argue with that, and so, with a sigh and a reassuring hand on the shoulder from his wife, Barry reluctantly said, "Well, I guess we're happy for you."

"So are we."  Felicity added as she threaded her arm through her husband's.

"Though this does complicate your team dynamic..." Oliver trailed off.  Not amused, Felicity stomped on his foot.  After pressing his mouth into a hard line for a moment as he endured the pain from his wife's stiletto, Oliver quickly added.  "We'll just discuss that later."

"Speaking for the rest of us," JJ piped in.  "I must say, it's about damn time."

"Language."  John Sr. warned, nodding toward Matty, Eli, and Finley who were playing a game in the hallway just outside the door, away from all the drama.

"It was definitely a long time coming."  Rosa agreed.  "But this moment was _so_ worth the wait." She finished, referring to the comedic aspect of how they all found out and reacted to the news.  She was so writing about this in her blog later.

"Glad _you_ found it so amusing."  Andeigh said dryly.  "I found it rather awkward... but at least the truth is out there now and there are no more secrets." She smiled, looking to her boyfriend as she did so, completely missing the guilty look on Rosa's face, but finding a similar one on Tommy's.

"Actually, there is one more thing I have been meaning to tell you all."  Tommy announced, earning quizzical looks from everyone in the room.  "I know I've been saying that I'm undecided about my college of choice, but the truth is I already accepted one of my letters.  I have decided to go to CCU."

"Really?"  Andeigh asked excitedly, loving the idea of going to the same school as her boyfriend.

Turning to Andeigh to grab her other hand so that both of hers were encircled in his, Tommy smiled and responded, "Yeah, I wanted to be closer to you.  Besides, Central's business program is just as good as Star's, so it was really a no-brainer."

"Well, that makes me really happy because I want to be closer to you too." She grinned before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"All right, enough."  Barry interrupted the moment.  "I'm still here.  We all are!"  He added the last bit teasingly, but he seriously did not need to see any more kissing, no matter how happy he was for them.

"I can't believe our babies are dating!"  Caitlin squealed with delight, looking toward Felicity as she leaned in to Barry who wrapped a comforting arm around her.

Still holding onto her own husband, Felicity replied with a sniffle as she wiped away some happy tears, "I know and they are even going to the same university!  It's adorable, though I still don't know how they are high school graduates already!"

The group shared a collective chuckle, then Lyla chimed in, "It is pretty adorable."

"And now no one has to be on their own."  Laurel smiled, one hand resting on her husband's shoulder, the other on her daughter's back.  "Andeigh will have Tommy at Central and Rosa will have JJ to look out for her at Star City University."

"Wait...what?"  Andeigh questioned, head snapping to look at her Aunt Laurel.  "What do you mean Rosa's going to Star City University?"

"She didn't tell you?"  Laurel asked, feeling confused.  "You didn't tell her?"  She repeated, speaking this time to her daughter.

"No, but you just did.  Thanks a lot, mom."  Rosa said dryly.

"Ro, what is going on?"  Andeigh queried, not wanting to believe what her aunt was saying.

"Um, can you guys give us a minute?"  Rosa asked the room.

"Sure, sweetie."  Laurel answered for them all, feeling guilty for causing a rift between the girls.  "We'll just go start the clean up next door."  She finished, giving her daughter a pat on the back before leading everyone else out.

Tommy hesitated a moment until Andeigh nodded to say he should go to, then he squeezed her hand lovingly and reassuringly before letting go and heading out the door to give the girls a moment alone.

As soon as the room was cleared out, Andeigh crossed her arms and looked skeptically at her best friend before asking, "Why did your mom just say that you are going to SCU, Ro?"

Rosa bit her lip and tugged on her white jean vest nervously before responding, "Because that's what I told her after I accepted my letter there."

"What about CCU?  And your scholarship?"  Andeigh questioned, reminding her friend of her really nice offer from the college.

"It _was_ a good offer," Rosa nodded.  "but SCU gave me a better one.  They offered me a full-ride, Andeigh, and I just couldn't pass that up, not when my parents have two other kids to put through college."

Andeigh let out a sigh, knowing her friend was right in her decision, but still not happy about it.  "I get it, I do... but what I don't get is why I am only finding out about this now?"

Rosa fiddled with the sides of her maxi dress, a black and white number with splashes of olive green interwoven into the abstract design, while she took in her friend's words.  As she continued to toy with the fabric, she retorted, "I tried to tell you, I really did, but every time I brought up college, you would go off on a tangent about how excited you were to be roommates and how awesome life at CCU was gonna be, and I just... I just couldn't do it.  I'm so sorry, Deigh.  Are you mad?"

"At your decision or at the fact that you didn't tell me about it?"  Andeigh inquired.

"Both?" Rosa said, the word sounding more like a question than a statement.

"Yes... no... a little..."  Andeigh trailed off, trying to sort through her mixed feelings.  "Are you sure SCU is what you _really_ want?"  She asked Rosa suddenly.

"Yeah, I am."  Rose half-smiled, thinking about the tour of the university she took and how amazing the engineering department looked and how right it felt being there.

"Well, then."  Andeigh said seriously, before letting her lips curve into a small smile.  "I'm really gonna miss you."

Rosa's smile became whole at her friend's comment, but before she could say anything, Andeigh threw her arms around her and trapped her in a giant bear hug.  Pulling back, but not letting go, Rosa looked into Andeigh's eyes and told her, "I'm gonna miss you too, but at least we'll still see each other on training days, plus, with that super speed of yours, I'll really only be a few seconds away."

At that last bit, Andeigh beamed and pulled her friend back in for another hug.  When they pulled back this time, they both saw that the other was crying a mixture of happy and sad tears, and couldn't help but chuckle.

As they wiped away the mascara streaks and smudges on their cheeks, Andeigh interrupted the moment and said, "I guess we should go help clean up."

"Yeah, we probably should." Rosa agreed, and with that, they made their way out of the room, arm and arm, completely ready for whatever life would throw at them next because no matter how far apart they may end up, they will always be there for each other and will always be best friends, and nothing could ever change that.

********

After leaving the cluttered research lab, Tommy didn't go back to the big ballroom area.  It wasn't because he didn't want to get stuck cleaning up his own party, but because of Andeigh.  He was worried about her and her friendship with Rosa.  The news of Rosa's college decision clearly rocked their friendship.  Tommy knew they would work it out eventually, he just didn't know if they would work it out right this moment.  So, he decided to wait in the hallway until they were done.  He paced back in forth for a few minutes before resting his back against the wall next to the lab doors.  As Tommy stood there leaning, checking his phone for the umpteenth time because there was nothing else to do, a voice called out to him.

"Tommy?"  A familiar voice spoke.

Lifting his head, Tommy saw his uncle making his way down the hall toward him, so he pocketed his phone and replied, “Hey, Uncle Barry.  What's up?"

"Can we talk for a sec?"  Barry asked, coming to stop in front of his surrogate nephew.

"Sure."  Tommy answered as he pushed himself off of the wall and stood up straight.  "What about?"

"You and Andeigh."  Barry replied, placing his hands on his hips authoritatively, trying to appear daunting.  Even though, he knew Tommy was a good kid and accepted that he was Andeigh's boyfriend, he was still a teenage boy.  Thus, Barry decided to have the father to new boyfriend chat with him and sooner rather than later.

At his words, Tommy eyed his uncle curiously.  He knew what was coming next, but ultimately decided that he wasn't too worried.  His Uncle Barry was a lot of things, but intimidating wasn't one of them, super powers or not.  Although, maybe that had something do with growing up with Oliver Queen as a father.  Comparatively, his uncle's temper had nothing on his dad's.  As a kid, all his father had to do was give him one of his steely stares and Tommy's skin would instantly break out in goose bumps in fear of what may happen next if he dare disobey him.  Needless to say, things haven't really changed much since he got older.  His dad was still as intimidating as hell.  The only person that frightened him more was his mother.  You do not want to make Felicity Smoak-Queen angry.  Tommy, like his father, learned that one the hard way.  The point is, growing up with his parents, Tommy was pretty sure he could handle himself, no matter what Barry was about to say or do, so he just nodded and said, "Okay."

Barry cleared his throat before responding, "Look, as the father of your girlfriend, It's my duty to give you a little talk, man to man, but given our history and who your parents are, I've decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and keep things short and sweet."  Barry paused a moment as he eyed Tommy, then clasped a hand on the boy's shoulder and continued, "I know I may not be the strongest or scariest man on the planet, but I am the _fastest_.  So, with that being said, if you _ever_ hurt my little girl, I promise to use every ounce of static electricity generated from my speed force to create a lightning bolt so small yet so fierce that it will take 'little Tommy' clean off without any trouble.  Understood?"

Tommy kept his face indifferent as he gulped slowly, not totally sure if the threat was valid or not.  After a brief moment, he nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Proud of himself and amused with Tommy's response, Barry stifled a smirk as he patted his surrogate nephew affectionately on the arm and responded, "Good."

Just then, Andeigh and Rosa entered the hallway and stood with arms threaded together as they looked quizzically at the pair.

"Hey, guys." Rosa said with a small wave.

"What are you two up to?"  Andeigh finished her friend's thought as she took in Tommy's uncomfortable appearance and her dad's grin.

"Uh..."  Tommy began, but wasn't sure how to finish that statement.  Luckily, he didn't have to because Barry quickly chimed in.

"I was just telling Tommy that we have one last graduation surprise for the three of you."  Barry explained, giving Tommy a playful slap on the back.

Tommy just nodded in agreement, figuring his Uncle's excuse was better than the truth.

"Sweet." Rosa replied happily.

"I'll go grab the rest of the parents, and we'll meet you three in the main hub for the unveiling."  Barry told them, then headed back into the ballroom.

"You know what?"  Rosa said, looking between her two friends, I just remembered that I wanted to ask JJ about something, so you guys can just go ahead without me."  She finished by throwing Andeigh a quick wink as she turned on her heal and followed after Barry.

Knowing her friend was trying to give them some time alone, Andeigh smiled at Rosa as she watched her leave, then, once they were on their own, turned her smiling face to Tommy.  Grabbing his hands with both of hers and intertwining their fingers, she quirked a brow and asked, "Are you okay?  I mean, back there with my dad you looked a little... troubled."

"I'm good."  Tommy answered, finally letting a small smile break through as he drew her in closer.  "What about you?  I take it you worked things out with Rosa."  He asked in return.

"Yeah, we're good."  She answered as her head drifted closer to his until their lips met for several long, blissful seconds.

As Tommy tried to deepen the kiss, Andeigh pulled back with a giggle and said, "Whoa there, tiger.  We should probably head upstairs, before someone walks in on us... _again_."

Tommy chuckled, then acquiesced with a single nod as he retorted, "You're probably right."

After snagging one last quick kiss, Tommy finally pulled away, letting go of one of Andeigh's hands but keeping a hold of the other as they began walking in the direction of the elevator.

They made it a few feet down the hall before Tommy suddenly stopped, jerking Andeigh backwards as he did so.

"What's wrong?"  She questioned, her face full of concern meeting his face full of confusion.

"I was just thinking...wondering really.... does your dad have the ability to use his speed static or whatever to make and throw lightning bolts on command?"

Andeigh's eyes lit up as she gushed, "Yes!  It's the coolest thing ever!  He promised to teach me how next week, and I am _so_ pumped!"

 _"Shit.  He wasn't kidding after all."_ Tommy thought to himself as his face fell a bit, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Noticing his change in demeanor, Andeigh queried, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."  Tommy answered hastily.  "I was just curious."

"Oh, ok."  Andeigh replied, not totally convinced of his motives, but willing to let it go for now.   "Come on." She added, pulling him forward until they were both walking again.  "Our surprise awaits."

Tommy let out a soft chuckle and shook his head dejectedly before responding, "I think I have had enough surprises for one day."

********

Ten minutes later, Andeigh, Tommy, Rosa, JJ and their parents were all gathered in the main hub area of STAR Labs.  Iris and Linda took the twins, Matty and Eli, as well as Finn home with them earlier, so they wouldn't be around for this part of the evening.  They don't know about the super hero stuff yet, and their parents want to keep it that way for now, until they are old enough to fully understand the situation.

"Come on, guys!"  Rosa said, impatiently.

"Yeah, what's the big surprise?"  Andeigh asked excitedly.

"And why exactly does it involve me?"  JJ inquired.  "I'm not one of the graduates."

"This is more of a team surprise, than a graduation surprise."  Diggle announced, clapping his son on the back.

"We just thought today seemed like the right time to do this."  Laurel went on.

"Do what?"  Tommy probed, wanting answers as much as his teammates.

"As all four of you are now officially entering early adulthood, we are going to let you take on more responsibilities as a team."  Oliver informed them.

"Which means more field assignments."  Lyla noted.

"But to be in the field you need three important things,” Felicity chimed in next.

"The first being well-honed super hero skills, which you all have for the most part."  Barry explained.

"And the other two?" Andeigh asked her father.

"A kick-ass superhero suit and name to go with it."  Cisco answered.  "With that being said, may I draw your attention to curtain number one!"  He added dramatically, pointing to the far wall behind them.

They turned to find Caitlin standing by the end of a long black curtain, one hand gripping its soft edge.  The group moved in closer until they were just a couple of feet away.  As they did so, the parents aligned their children properly in front of the curtain: Andeigh on the far left, then Tommy on her right, then Rosa on his right, then JJ on her right.

Once they were properly positioned, Caitlin beamed and announced, "I officially give you Team Flarrow 2.0."  With a flourish, she yanked down the curtain and let it fall to the floor, then raised her arms in a 'ta-da!' gesture as the individual lights behind the glass kicked on one by one, highlighting the individual super suits one at a time.

The light in front of Andeigh kicked on first, and what she saw rendered her speechless.  It was a mannequin dressed in a bad ass flash suit.  The suit was clearly made with the same material as her dad's, a reinforced tri-polymer to resist heat and abrasions, woven with therma-threading to protect from intense cold.  However, what really caught Andeigh's eye was the style.  It was a long-sleeve and long pant combo with a bright yellow color covering the torso and the tops of the arms and legs.  By the elbows and knees caps, the yellow faded into bright red, which ran down the rest of the length of the limbs.  In the center of her suit, on the chest area, was a white circle outlined in red, encircling a yellow lightning bolt that was also outlined in red, tying the two colors on the suit together.  Of course, the outfit came with boots and head piece designed in a similar color and pattern.  The outfit was amazing, super cute, and completely unique.  Andeigh loved everything about it, especially how it paid homage to her dad's suit.  It seemed fitting since not only was he Central City's main hero, but her own as well.

"Mom, dad... this is incredible.  Thank you so much." She gushed, turning to hug her parents who were standing right behind her.

"You're welcome, sweetie."  Her mom, Caitlin, retorted tucking some hair behind her daughter's ear lovingly after she pulled back from the hug.

"Did you like the name we came up with?"  Her father, Barry, couldn't resist asking.

"You can change it if you want, but we thought it was fitting for you."  Caitlin smirked.

After eyeing her parents suspiciously for a moment, she stepped forward to look at her suit once more.  To the left of her head piece was a small tag that she had missed before.  It read: _Lady Flash_.

Andeigh shook her head as she let out a soft chuckle, then turned back to her parents with a smile from ear to ear.

"So, the whole 'young lady' thing was all a set up, huh?"  Andeigh queried, placing her hands on her hips and giving her parents a knowing look.

"Pretty much."  Barry said, then wrapped an arm around his wife and added, "It was all your mother's idea."

"Well, it was a good one."  Andeigh relented.

"So does that mean you're going to keep it?"  Caitlin wondered out loud.

Andeigh paused a moment, glancing back at her suit and nametag and thought for a moment.  Lady Flash... she liked the sound of that.  A lady was a woman who was proper and important and powerful, just like the president's first lady was.  It seemed like a perfect fit for her, so eventually she answered, "Yeah, I think I will.  Like you said, it's fitting."

After hugging her parents once more, Andeigh glimpsed the other suits and was equally amazed with their style and craftsman ship.  Then, all of a sudden, it hit her, they were becoming a real team, a team that would protect their cities and one another at all costs.  They were heroes...in the making, anyway, but soon enough if would be official.  With that, another thought entered her mind.

"Wait a sec," Andeigh called out to the group.  "Are we really calling ourselves Team Flarrow 2.0?"  She hoped not.  It was way lame.

"No." Oliver said adamantly, detesting the name combo flarrow with a passion.

At the same time, his wife Felicity said yes, causing everyone to erupt with laughter.

"I think it's cute."  Felicity pushed further.

"Me too." Caitlin agreed.

"Eh."  Barry hedged.

"Hey, you all forget who the name master is around here."  Cisco scolded.  "It hasn't hit me yet, but I _will_ come up with something much better than _Team Flarrow 2.0_.  That's a promise."

"Let's just put this argument away for now."  Oliver said.  "We have plenty of time to decide a team name later."

"Dad's right."  Tommy interjected.  "It doesn't matter what we call ourselves.  The important part is that we are a team and that we act like it."

"That's my boy." Oliver stated proudly.

"Teammates now, teammates forever."  Tommy reiterated his previous point, extending his left hand out into the air in front of him, waiting for his friends to respond in kind.

"Teammates." Andeigh repeated, placing her right hand on top of his left, while moving to thread the fingers on her free hand with the fingers on Tommy's free hand.  They smiled at each for a second until Rosa drew their attention away.

"Teammates." Rosa cheered, putting her hand on top of Andeigh's with a smile.

"Teammates” JJ repeated for the fourth and final time, covering Rosa's hand with his.  The touch sent an excited, almost electric sensation through his body.  He told himself that he was just really happy to be one step closer to becoming a real team, but deep down a voice inside JJ told him it was something more.  He ignored it for the time being, deciding to focus on the here and now, to focus on the _team_.

Before they could pull back, the rest of their families joined in, forming a giant group hug.

As they all stood as one mass, smashed together with love, Andeigh felt blessed and completely happy to be part of this big, quirky, mismatched, super hero family.  Most of all, she was happy to be part of a team and to be starting the next chapter of her life.  She knew it wouldn't be easy or go smoothly, life just wasn't like that, especially not in the vigilante world, but Andeigh knew that whatever did happen next would be worth it and make her a better, stronger person.

Feeling lips on the side of her head, Andeigh glanced to her left at Tommy, who was pressed into her side and smiling brightly.  As she grinned back, Andeigh thought about what he said earlier and agreed whole-heartedly, that as of late life has definitely been full of surprises.  From college decisions to superhero names and outfits, it has been quite the whirlwind.  Of course, the biggest surprise was Tommy.  Andeigh had sorely misjudged him, but she was so glad they were able to overcome their differences, and get to know the real versions of each other.  Now, Andeigh could honestly say that Tommy was a good guy.  Was he _the one_?  Andeigh secretly hoped so, but only time would tell.  At least, there was some comfort in knowing that even if their romantic relationship didn't work out, they would always be there for each other as teammates.

Teammates now, teammates forever.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by dropping some kudos or leaving a comment. I'd love to hear from you. Based on how this story is reviewed, I may write more with these characters. What would you like to see next!?


End file.
